


A Terrorist Limerick

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, silly limerick summarising the main plot of Terrorist. First attempt at a bit of poetry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrorist Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write poetry, but I do love limericks. Here's my attempt at one for the Terrorist couple! It's just meant to be light and funny, not a serious poem, so don't expect miracles ;)

There was a young lad called Yoh,

Whose family was very poor.

He lived on a farm,

And one day to great alarm,

He ran off with his teacher next door.

 

A woman both kind and sweet,

Yet from disease was dead within weeks.

But before she was dead,

To Miyagi she said,

“Thanks for loving me, but now go be free”.

 

The poor boy was utterly distraught.

She his whole life he never forgot.

Though he once took a wife,

She brought only strife,

And when she left he cared not one jot.

 

His late lady he loved through and through.

For years he was sad and blue.

When his wife left for another,

He was approached by her brother,

A teenager named Shinobu.

 

“Oh, how I do love thee, Miyagi!

Surely it must be destiny!” Cried he.

Replied Miyagi, “Ahoy!

No way – you’re a boy!”

And he sent him off back to the Aussies.

 

But Yoh’s heart suddenly felt queer and strange,

The feelings inside him had changed.

The boy he now missed,

He’d scared off with a kiss,

In defeat, a plane flight was arranged.

 

So through the streets in his car he now flew,

To the airport to find the boy anew.

Circling their heads flew white doves,

As he offered his love.

Returning home with the boy, he thought ‘Phew!’

 

And now together at last they hold hands,

Relishing their love for each other so grand.

Issues and problems they have many,

But cares they don’t have any,

For at the other’s side they each stand.


End file.
